


Second Chances (Artwork)

by BeastOfTheReach



Series: AU - Human Vetto lives [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU - Human Vetto lives, Art, Fan Art, Fanart, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheReach/pseuds/BeastOfTheReach
Summary: Various art I've done featuring the AU where human Vetto survives the underwater temple arc. Focuses on Vetto and an OC named Shyren, a fellow Beast magic user.
Relationships: Vetto/Original Character, Vetto/Original non-binary character
Series: AU - Human Vetto lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975006
Comments: 2





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever artwork of him, that roughly corresponds to the "Second Chance" fic that I have posted recently. However, he's not in a cell like I've written in a fic.


	2. What have I done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vetto is confronted with his actions while under the influence of the Evil Eye


	3. Vetto's Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Vetto angst dammit


	4. A reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shyren finally catches up with Vetto.   
> Shyren is an OC that I kinda have in multiple fandoms, and I usually just yeet them at my favorite character and they evolve from there.


	5. End of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vetto but he's Soft


	6. A memory from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another romantic one I guess. A memory from before Vetto was taken away by the Eye of the Midnight Sun.


	7. You aren't a simple bird, are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vetto meets a particular bird.   
> This should be the last one for now. I hope this wasn't too much spam. I'll add more art here whenever I draw something related to the AU.


End file.
